huntersnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Damian Clarke
Damian Lawrence Clarke was the main antagonist of Hunters Volume 1 and a vampire. Biography Damian was born in 1957 in White Falls. He has a brother, Michael, who is two years younger than him. In his youth, Damian was a typical bad-boy, the captain of his High School's basketball team and a popular student. Damian married his girlfriend Stephanie in 1982. In 1976, Damian's brother Michael was transformed into a vampire. Damian was the only one knowing his place of residence. Years later in 1992, his wife Stephanie nearly died after giving birth to their daughter Lacey and Michael helped the couple by transforming both Stephanie and Damian into vampires. They then gave Lacey up for adoption. In 1998, Stephanie was killed by Zach Morgan. This was the beginning for Damian's endless trials to torture and kill Zach until Zach killed him in 2006. Damian worked as a history teacher at White Falls High School. He used the false name Stephen Havington. Physical Appearance Damian is tall and very well-toned with strong muscles. He has very pale skin and a distinctive, edged face. Damian is described as having short black hair and red vampire eyes which were blue in his human shape. His style is very neat and clean, Damian likes to wear suits and, in public, a black eye mask with shiny surface. Kills * James (before the books) * Matt (vol.1) * Hannah Bales (vol.1) * Jennifer (vol.1) * Scarlett (vol.1) * Ruby Jones (vol.1) Personality Damian is intrigant and treacherous. He shows up to be cold-hearted and sadistic, killing people just because he enjoys it and to demonstrate his power. He also likes to torture people mentally and does rather give lethal wounds to people instead of completely killing them. Damian loves gaining and demonstrating power and using his vampiric powers for that. He also is a fan of traps and luring his victims. Damian is very intelligent and likes to have control over as well life as other people. He is good at making cunning plans and is always one step ahead. Supernatural Powers Damian is a vampire and has the normal vampiric abilities like supernatural strength and speed, better condition and senses, night sight and immortality. He also heals faster than other vampires and is, due to Colin Rider, the strongest vampire in Maine. Damian is the only known vampire to keep his abilities and species even after his creator's death. The reason for this is not known. Relationships Michael Clarke Michael was Damian's younger brother and they had a very intense relationship. Damian always tried to protect his little brother and haven't had a problem with him becoming a vampire. Michael transformed Damian and his wife into vampires to save their lives. Damian later wants to avenge Michael's death by killing Andrew Blayne. Stephanie Clarke and Lacey Cornwall Stephanie was Damian's wife that he married when he was in his twenties. They were in college together and had a very deep relationship, trusting and caring for each other. Damian never got over Stephanie's death and dedicated his life to avenging her death. In 1998, Stephanie gave birth to their daughter Lacey and nearly died from it. Damian haven't had a problem with giving up Lacey for adoption as he considered her the reason for his wife to suffer. He also doesn't want to get to know Lacey later. Zacharias Morgan Damian wants to kill Zach for revenge because Zach killed his wife, Stephanie, in 1998. He later decides to let Zach suffer instead of killing him which is why he tries to kill Liv, for whom Zach has deep feelings. It is not known why Damian knew that Zach was in love with Liv because he never told anybody. In the end of Volume 1, Zach kills Damian and ends their infinite rivalry. While dying, Damian tells Zach to "stop rejecting her". Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Vampires Category:Male Category:Damian's Pack Category:Clarke Family Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:White Falls Pirates